


Casa

by Roosereta



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clary Izzy and Jace appear for 2 seconds, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication i guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosereta/pseuds/Roosereta
Summary: Magnus Bane, ¿sabes siquiera cual es el motivo por el que estamos teniendo esta conversación? Porqué yo solo quería irme a casa a descansar y dormir en brazos de mi novio, y él mientras tanto estaba intentando mandarme al instituto. Porqué yo solo quería estar en casa, ¡tu casa, maldita sea! El instituto nunca ha sido un hogar, no como…no como lo eres tú. Así que no me vuelvas a decir que “no te importa tanto como a mi” cuando claramente es al contrario. Estoy mucho más enamorado de ti de lo que tú lo estarás jamás de mi, y…y lo siento. No debería haberte obligado a soportar mi presencia cuando claramente no era deseada, ni debería haber intentado quedarme en tu casa asumiendo que te parecería bien.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es unfic totalmente autoindulgente porque necesitaba a Alec llamando el apartamento de Magnus "casa" sin él ni siquiera ser consciente. El fluff y el agnst no se de dónde han aparecido pero que puedo decir...I'm a sucker for pain!  
> Añado que este es también mi primer fic, escrito en menos de 2 horas mientras hacía de canguro a mi primo y para nada beteado. Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas constructivas (tampoco es como si las fuera a usar no creo que vuelva a escribir nada entoda mi vida). Perdonad las posibles faltas de ortografía.

Alec estaba muy pero que muy cansado. Decir que había tenido un mal día era quedarse corto. Normalmente no le desagradaba su trabajo como Cazador de Sombras pero ese día estaba simplemente exhausto. Llevaba toda la semana sin parar: primero había sido una estúpida reunión que organizaba el instituto, y que se había alargado más de la cuenta. Que si se había alargado! Habían estado 2 días enteros encerrados con los representantes de la Clave discutiendo sobre una posible alianza con los hombres lobos sin que consiguieran llegar a ningún acuerdo. Más aún, para el momento en que los portavoces abandonaron la sala, Max había caído enfermo de gripe y fiebre así que Alec se mantuvo despierto prácticamente toda la noche vigilando y manteniendo la calentura a raya. Eso implicaba que hoy le tocaba patrullar con solo las 2 h de sueño en el cuerpo, que bueno, normalmente no habría sido ningún problema: tenía las runas de su parte, y tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que apenas dormía en 24 horas. Pero por supuesto el día no podía ir como él esperaba. En lugar de encontrarse con un turno tranquilo y sin altercados, Alec tuvo que hacer frente a un vampiro aburrido que iba buscando pelea y un demonio menor que había eliminado casi al instante. Oh, no, pero eso no era todo. Ahora se encontraba luchando contra un grupo de secuaces de Valentine; demonios y algunos antiguos cazadores de sombras. Toda una fiesta. Estos habían aparecido de la nada, y Alec apenas tuvo tiempo de gritarle a Jace que pidiera refuerzos antes de dedicarse de lleno a intentar frenar su avance con su arco y sus flechas. Se las estaban ingeniando bastante bien para ser solo dos, Jace había derribado a dos cazadores y estaba luchando simultáneamente contra dos más mientras que él había conseguido derribar a prácticamente todos los demonios excepto a uno, con el cual se encontraba ahora rodando por el suelo en medio de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Justo cuando le asestó la puñalada definitiva que convirtió al demonio en icor hubo un fogonazo que lo deslumbró durante unos instantes. _Genial, simplemente genial. ¿Qué era ahora?_ Antes de que pudiera siquiera ponerse en pie reconoció la silueta que acababa de salir del portal causante del destello y se relajó unos instantes. Eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta de Magnus acababa de aterrizar en medio de la pelea, y que por ende ahora también él estaba en peligro. Aunque bueno, visto el cómo acababa de derribar al último enemigo que quedaba en pie, tampoco es que al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn le hiciera falta protección ¿no?

Mientras Izzy y Clary (¿Cuándo habían llegado siquiera? El portal, oh, cierto. Si) se acercaban a revisar que Jace no estaba herido, Magnus se acercó hasta pararse a su lado.

\- Mags, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estaba en el instituto cuando Jace pidió los refuerzos. ¿Cómo no iba a venir? Está claro que mi portal es la forma más rápida de llegar- añadió el Brujo con una media sonrisa.- Alexander…¿Estás bien? Pareces cansado. No me mires así, sé que acabas de salir de una pelea, pero lo digo en serio. Izzy dice que no has parado ni un momento desde la última vez que te ví, y eso fue hace 4 días.

Alec observó los ojos llenos de preocupación y su pecho se llenó de ternura. Magnus no debería sentirse turbado por él, al fin y al cabo Alec sabia cuidarse solo. Siempre había sabido, y aún así delante de él estaba el novio más maravilloso que nunca tendría, acudiendo a su rescate y preguntándole cómo estaba. Sonrió dulcemente unos segundos antes de recordar que era de mala educación no responder a las preguntas.

\- Magnus… no te preocupes. He tenido unos días ajetreados, eso es todo. Solo necesito descansar. –Fue como si la admisión de que estaba cansado lo hubiera amplificado todo: el peso del arco era excesivo, los golpes recibidos dolían demasiado, notaba el peso de sus huesos y se le hacía insoportable.-Solo…necesito ir a casa. Llévame a casa Magnus. –Era verdad. Todo lo que necesitaba Alec era irse a casa para poder dormir abrazado a su novio toda la noche entera, y levantarse a la mañana siguiente a su lado, sin prisas ni crisis inmediatas a las que atender. La imagen era tan apetecible…

La voz de Izzy instándole a irse y descansar mientras ellos tres terminaban la guardia y rellenaban el informe sobre el incidente cortó sus pensamientos. Esta vez cuando la luz inundó sus ojos obligándolo a cerrarlos durante unos segundos, no se alteró pues sabía perfectamente la razón. Magnus y él se iban a casa.

Una vez en el apartamento del brujo Alec le soltó la mano que había entrelazado para cruzar el portal y se recostó en el sofá dejando reposar su cabeza en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos. La verdad sea dicha, estaba cansado como nunca, y probablemente se hubiera quedado dormido allí mismo si no fuera por la interrupción de su novio.

\- ¿Alexander? ¿Estás bien?

\- Genial- respondió sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos- Pero, ¿Sabes cómo estaría aún mejor? Contigo abrazándome.- Una sonrisa de satisfacción acompañada de un suspiro se instaló en sus labios cuando Magnus hizo exactamente eso: sentarse y envolverlo en sus brazos. Ahora sí que estaba perfecto. Se disponía a dormirse 5 minutos, sólo 5 minutos, cuando la voz del brujo avisándolo de que iba a dormirse volvió a sacarlo de su ensueño. ¿Acaso no era ese el punto? Y así se lo dijo.

\- Pero…-Magnus dudó un momento antes de continuar- ¿No te ibas?

Alec tardó unos momentos en procesar la pregunta. ¿Irse? Que idea más ridícula. ¿Irse dónde? ¿Y para qué? Si ya tenía todo lo que quería en ese momento en sus brazos. A no ser que tuviera que ir a rellenar todo el papeleo al instituto, pero…no, no. Izzy había dicho que se encargaban ellos. ¿Que era esa pregunta entonces?

\- ¿Irme?

\- Si. Cuando te pregunte si estabas bien dijiste que querías irte a casa. -Alec estaba confuso. ¿Acaso no estaba ya en el apartamento de Magnus? Porque definitivamente el sofá era el mismo.- Siento no haber podido abrir el portal con el instituto allí mismo, pero ya sabes que mayoritariamente la protección lo impide. Debe abrirse desde un sitio autorizado por el instituto mismo. Y el más próximo era mi casa. Creía que querías ir a casa, por eso abrí el portal tan pronto como llegamos, pensé que tendrías ganas de irte.

Ahora que lo decía, si que había un portal enfrente del sofá, y se podía vislumbrar el hall del instituto al otro lado. Pero Alec seguía sin entender porqué había de irse ¿acaso no había dicho Izzy que ella se encargaba de todo? Igual si debería irse al instituto, a casa, aunque no se sintiera como tal… Espera espera, ¿que acababa de decir Magnus? “Debe abrirse desde un sitio autorizado por el instituto mismo. Y el más próximo era **mi** casa.” Su casa. De él. No de Alec. Estúpido, estúpido. Claro que no era su casa. Su casa era el instituto, ¿y que si la mayor parte del tiempo no se sentía como tal? No tenía derecho a invadir la privacidad de Magnus ni a imponerse en su vida. Él ya le daba suficiente, más de lo que debería incluso. Se había sentado con él en el sofá cuando estaba claro que tenía ganas de estar solo. Era demasiada buena persona. Solo hacía falta verlo en ese instante intentando decirle suavemente que debería irse en lugar de soltarle “Vete” o “Deberías marcharte”. Si esa no era la prueba de que Magnus era el mejor novio que se podía desear y que por mucho que le pesara Alec no se lo merecía, entonces no sabía que era. Ese pensamiento que no tenía ningún derecho a aparecer en su cabeza, su día ya había sido suficiente completo muchas gracias, provocó la aparición de unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Alexander?

La voz de Magnus lo sacó de su cabeza y lo devolvió a la realidad. Seguía estando en el sofá del apartamento de Magnus, molestando sin ser invitado, pero incluso alguien tan denso como él tenía un límite. No pensaba imponer su presencia ni quedarse donde no fuera deseado, no. Se marchaba al instituto, como debería haber hecho desde el primer momento.

\- ¿Alexander?- Estúpido estúpido.De verdad, ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaba quedarse allí? Se tensó en los brazos del mayor durante unos segundos antes de ponerse en marcha y salir de los brazos de Magnus.

\- Sí, sí. Tienes razón. Debería irme. Lo siento. - Alec estaba seguro de que a pesar de que había intentado que sonara normal, su voz tenía un tono estrangulado y poco natural. Y que Magnus lo había notado. Y tenía que irse cuanto antes si no quería que su novio se diera cuenta de que en realidad nunca había tenido intención de irse al instituto, de que para él casa era donde Magnus estuviera y de que para él la relación significaba más que para su amante. Lo último que deseaba era asustarlo con la magnitud de sus sentimientos, o presionarlo de alguna manera y obligarlo a que se alejara. No, Alec tenía que irse de allí sin que el brujo se diera cuenta de nada, así ambos podrían descansar y el Cazador de Sombras podría despertarse a la mañana siguiente con la cabeza más clara y despejada y evitar volver a cometer alguna vez un desliz como el de hoy. Era un buen plan. Vete a casa, duerme, mantén a tu novio. Podía hacerlo, si.

\- ¿Lo siento? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Alexander Lightwood, no te habrá herido ese demonio ¿verdad? Dime que no hay veneno corriendo por tu cuerpo y lo estas intentado esconder, porqué no sería la primera vez que lo haces. Déjame que lo compruebe.- Esta última afirmación la acompañó con un tirón de muñeca un poco frenético. Magnus necesitaba asegurarse de que su compañero se encontraba bien. Mierda. Debería haberse fijado más. Debería haberlo curado nada más llegar al apartamento. Pero para su sorpresa, la cara que lo saludaba no presentaba ninguno de los síntomas que andaba buscando. Su piel conservaba su color natural, ni demasiado pálido ni demasiado sonrojado ni sudado. Lo único que destacaban eran los ojos, normalmente serenos, que ahora parecían asustados y llorosos. Un escaneo rápido de su magia le confirmo que efectivamente no había veneno, ni fiebre, ni herida mortal. ¿Qué era entonces?- Alexander…¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada. No ocurre nada. Ya me marcho, no te preocupes.

Y lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera marchado, si su novio le hubiera soltado la muñeca, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar cerró el portal que conducía al instituto con la mano que no tenía ocupada y empujo suavemente a Alec hasta que este quedo sentado en el sofá. Magnus se arrodilló y se posición entre sus piernas, intentado captar la mirada de Alec que estaba puesta obstinadamente en el suelo.

\- Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Alec… ¿Qué ha pasado? No estás enfermo. Mi magia no detecta nada y, no seré Catarina, pero de todas formas no me hace falta serlo para asegurarte que no estás herido. Físicamente al menos. ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo único que sé es que hace un momento estabas en mi sofá a punto de dormirte y ahora no puedes ni mirarme a los ojos.- Se quedó callado un momento.- Si he dicho o hecho algo que te ha herido o molestado me disculpo, y quiero que sepas que no era mi intención. Nunca te dañaría o te incomodaría a propósito, pero Alexander mío…desearía que me lo dijeras para no volver a repetirlo.

\- No…Magnus, yo no… No has hecho nada. No te disculpes, no hay nada porqué pedir perdón. Simplemente he tenido un día largo y solo quería irme a casa. Eso es todo. No deberías preocuparte por mí.

\- Alexander, siempre me preocupo. Pero esta vez no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué te has puesto así cuando he nombrado tu casa? ¿Ha pasado algo? No me digas que has tenido algún problema con tus padres, o peor aún que le ha pasado algo a Max. ¿Estás…Estás triste por eso? Podrías habérmelo dicho y te hubiera escuchado, te hubiera ayudado si me lo hubieras permitido…Pero nunca me dejas. Igual que nunca me cuentas nada. A veces…a veces tengo la impresión de que no te importa tanto esta relación como a mí…-La voz de Magnus tembló al final de la frase. Suspiró un poco para serenarse.- Y no me importa. Lo triste es que ni siquiera me importa mientras eso signifique que puedo tener un poco de ti. Yo solo…lo que quiero decir es que…que no te importe ser honesto conmigo, porque puedo soportarlo. De verdad, no me importa si esto es una simple distracción o un juego para ti, pero quiero saberlo. –El “para prepararme la caída” no se atrevió a vocalizarlo.

Alexander extrajo su mano de las de Magnus y se la pasó por el pelo en señal de frustración.

\- ¿Un juego? ¿Distracción? ¡¿Qué no me importa tanto como a ti?! Magnus Bane, ¿sabes siquiera cual es el motivo por el que estamos teniendo esta conversación? Porqué yo solo quería irme a casa a descansar y dormir en brazos de mi novio, y él mientras tanto estaba intentando mandarme al instituto. Porqué yo solo quería estar en casa, ¡tu casa, maldita sea! El instituto nunca ha sido un hogar, no como…no como lo eres tú. Así que no me vuelvas a decir que “no te importa tanto como a mi” cuando claramente es al contrario. Estoy mucho más enamorado de ti de lo que tú lo estarás jamás de mi, y…y lo siento. No debería haberte obligado a soportar mi presencia cuando claramente no era deseada, ni debería haber intentado quedarme en tu casa asumiendo que te parecería bien. Siento que inconscientemente haya empezado a referirme a esto como casa, siento que hayas tenido que malgastar tu magia creando un portal que no pensaba usar, y sobretodo siento ser tan inseguro y dependiente cuando está claro que es lo último que mereces, Magnus. Lo siento. Yo…Si no te importa abrirme otra vez un portal al instituto me marcharé enseguida.- Alec cerró los ojos un momento y sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente.- No, no. Da igual. Iré a pie. Debería ir a pie. Voy a recoger el arco y me marchó enseguida.- Intentó aclarar su visión acuosa o recordar donde había dejado el arma para poder marcharse rápidamente y evitar hacer aún más el ridículo. Había tenido suficiente para ese día, no, mejor, había tenido suficiente para toda una vida.

\- ¿Casa? –Magnus habló al mismo tiempo que alzaba una mano para cogerlo de la barbilla y obligarlo a fijar su mirada en sus ojos gatunos.

\- ¿Le has dicho casa a mi apartamento?

\- ¡Sí! Mira, lo siento ¿vale? Ya sé que es tuyo y solo tuyo, y que no tengo ningún derecho a apropiármelo, pero no lo he podido evitar en ese momento. A partir de ahora me limitaré a llamarlo tu casa, tu apartamento, tu piso, tu loft… ¡como sea que tú quieras! Solo déjalo estar ¿de acuerdo? deja que me marche y que olvidemos este episodio. Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir y que no volveré a presionarte o a imponerte mi presencia por la fuerza. O…o mis sentimientos, ya que estamos.

\- Estás de coña. Estás de coña, ¿verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Un nudo. Alec tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar. Tal vez el demonio sí que lo había herido, ¿y si le había aplastado la tráquea y por eso se estaba ahogando? No, no era del todo cierto, no lo había herido otro demonio que él mismo y sus estúpidas palabras y explicaciones acompañadas de la mira de incredulidad que destellaba en los ojos dorados en aquellos momentos.

\- S-Sí. Lo digo en serio. No volverá a ocurrir.- Su voz sonaba falsa, estrangulada. ¿Y si Magnus no lo creía? No, peor aún, ¿ y si Magnus tenía esa expresión en su cara y no confiaba en su palabra porqué ya lo había hecho otras veces? Por el Ángel! Alec debía de ser el peor ser de toda la tierra si se había portado así, y ni siquiera se había podido dar cuenta. Magnus no se merecía eso. De verdad que no.- Lo siento. Lo sientolosientolosiento. No pretendía. Lo digo en serio. No pretendía para nad-

\- ¡ALEXANDER! Mi Alexander- repitió esta vez más suave- escúchame bien ¿de acuerdo? No quiero tus disculpas. No, no, no. No llores, por favor. No pongas esa cara, shhh…Cálmate. He dicho que no quiero tus disculpas porque no las necesito. ¡Para! Sé que estás pensando que es porqué no mereces ser perdonado y no es eso. Si no quiero tus disculpas es porqué son innecesarias. No las quiero, porqué lo único que quiero de ti es que seas feliz, y si el llamar a este apartamento casa asegura tu felicidad entonces no deseo nada más que eso. Y no quiero que te disculpes por ello. He vivido aquí mucho tiempo, y hasta que llegaste tú esto nunca se sintió como un hogar, así que esta casa es tan tuya como mía. Y no quiero que pienses que estás molestando o estás forzando tu presencia, porqué no es verdad, así que te daré las llaves. Deja de menear la cabeza Alexander, que no me estoy obligando a dártelas, ni tampoco lo estoy haciendo por pena u otro de los escenarios que estas contemplando ahora mismo. En realidad…-Magnus desvió la mirada unos momentos- en realidad ya tenía la copia hecha y solo necesitaba una excusa. ¿Y sabes qué? Que si no las quieres está bien. Si no te gusta el apartamento podemos buscar otro. Podemos mudarnos a otro sitio. Al que tu digas, puedo vivir en un bajo o en una casa, no tiene porqué ser un loft. Eso no importa siempre que tú vengas conmigo y puedas llamarlo tu casa. –Se quedó quiero unos instantes observando la cara de Alec –Siento mucho haber creado esta confusión. Si hubiera sabido que solo querías quedarte aquí no hubiera abierto el portal, no estaba intentando echarte. De verdad que no. Lo último que desearía sería hacerte sentir no querido.

\- Shh, Magnus. Está bien, lo sé. Ey, no llores ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento. Siento no haber sido más claro. No tenía intención de montar todo este lio. –Soltó una risita amarga -En realidad lo único que yo ansiaba era dormir a tu lado. Y mira la que he montado. Debería haberte preguntado si te importaba pero…- _tenía miedo al rechazo_. No llegó a expresar la frase, y se quedó mirando al brujo que tenía la cabeza recostada en sus piernas. Le sonrió levemente.- Da igual. ¿Puedo…Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? Entiendo si no quieres y estas cansado, en serio.

Magnus ni se dignó en responder. En lugar de eso sonrió y se levantó arrastrando consigo al Cazador de sombras a la habitación. Con un giro de mano hizo aparecer dos pijamas encima de la cama y acto seguido empezó a desvestirse. Alec lo imitó. Minutos más tarde, cuando ambos ya se encontraban acostados, y Alec estaba a punto de dormirse por tercera vez ese día, un pensamiento le devolvió la consciencia. **“Estoy mucho más enamorado de ti de lo que tú lo estarás jamás de mi”** Se lo había dicho. No lo había planeado. No quería decírselo tan pronto, le aterrorizaba la idea de que Magnus lo alejara de su lado por habérsele encariñado demasiado -al fin y al cabo él era un inmortal y lo último que necesitaba era un nefilim estúpido y mortal a su lado- o peor aún, que desdeñara sus palabras tomándolas a la ligera o riéndose de ellas. ¿Qué podía significar para él la declaración de amor de un mortal? Nada. Pero en cambio, no se había encontrado ante este escenario. Lo único que había recibido como respuesta había sido el silencio. Por una parte era agradable: no había sido rechazado, pero por otra…no había sido correspondido. Que bueno, Alec tampoco iba a quejarse, aunque no tuviera su amor, al menos tenía derecho a atesorar momentos como esos: sus brazos llenos de un Magnus suave y relajado, respirando lentamente. Ahora no tenía delante a Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, sino a Magnus Bane sin defensas, magia, purpurina o maquillaje. Simplemente el Magnus Bane del que estaba enamorado. Contento por pensar que aunque no lo amara, Magnus aún confiaba en él lo suficiente como para bajar sus defensas, abrazó más cerca a su amante, y dejó caer un tierno beso y un suspiro en su coronilla. El movimiento debió de haber asustado a Magnus, pues en menos de un minuto se incorporó rápidamente y se inclinó para encender la luz murmurando un coro de “mierdamierdamierda”.

\- ¿Magnus? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha sido una pesadilla o…?

\- ¿Qué? No, no. Acabo de darme cuenta de que antes no había llegado a responder. ¡Me has dicho que estabas enamorado de mí y ni siquiera he contestado! Soy de lo peor.

\- ¿Qué? No, Magnus, vuelve a dormirte. No hace falta que digas nada, de verdad. Vamos, acuéstate por favor.

El tono suplicante de Alec no disuadió ni un poco a Magnus. Tenía que responder. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseado escucharle decir eso, ¿y justo cuando Alec lo hace él va y se olvida de responder? No podía dejarlo así.

\- Alec, no. Tengo qu-

\- Magnus, escúchame. No hace falta que lo digas o que intentes buscar una manera agradable de rechazarme. Sé que no estás enamorado de mi, pero créeme, no necesito oírlo. De hecho es probablemente lo último que me faltaba hoy así que ¿podemos volver a dormir?

\- No.

\- Magnus, te lo suplic-

\- No. No vas volver a dormir ni a conseguir un poco de paz hasta que no te diga que yo también estoy enamorado de ti, que de hecho llevo meses enamorado de ti, y que no voy a dejar de repetírtelo cada día hasta que te lo creas. Así que, ahí tienes mi respuesta Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Me quitas el aliento cada vez que te veo: tú, tus runas, tus ojos y tu estúpida sonrisa. Y el único motivo por el cual me acuerdo de volver a respirar es para poder decirte que te quiero. Y mucho. Y ahora si me disculpas, sí que me voy a dormir.- Apagó la luz y se acostó. Después de unos minutos de silencio Magnus volvió a hablar-. Ah, ¿y si ves al idiota de mi novio puedes decirle que salga del estado de shock y que me abrace de una puñetera vez, que tengo frío? De verdad Alexander, ni que fuera una sorpresa. A estas alturas debes de ser el único que no lo sabí...-Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. El beso fue lento y tierno, durando solo unos instantes antes de que Alec se separara de él y le susurrara las buenas noches, y los buenos días para el resto de su vida juntos.


End file.
